It's Always Been You
by fxndomsx
Summary: [Captain Swan] It's up to Emma to save him, but as Killian encounters an old friend in the Underworld, it's his choice whether he wants to be save or not. Quick one-shot thing but it's like 3 chapters? idk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine, or it wouldn't have this stressful 4 month break.**

 **A/N: If you have been following any of my other fanfics, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, and I don't know if I will be continuing them. Thanks for reading though, and I hope you like this fic :) Also, this fic takes place right after the winter finale, so I though I would try to get this up before March rolls around.**

 **A/N Part 2: Sorry if this is really terrible but I haven't written in a while. SOOO forgive me. and sorry for typos. I know that annoys a lot of people, me included.**

Emma knew, but she didn't care.

She knew that going to the underworld would be dangerous, but she didn't care.

She knew that her plan might not work, but she didn't care,

She knew that she might have lost Killian forever, but she didn't care.

She knew that she had let down her walls, but she didn't care.

She loved him, and she wasn't planning on giving up now. He had lost him so many time, and she was determined not to let it happen again.

This was what Emma Swan was thinking when she was walking down that river towards the Underworld. Toward what was undeniably her true love. She could feel her tears stinging her eyes as they had been for the past couple days at the though of losing him forever, but all she wanted was to get him back, her true love, her Killian.

As her and her family reached the end of the river, she could saw a red light shining down from beneath the river.

"That's the entrance," Gold said in response to their questioning looks. "Call it a portal if you may. It'll take you to the Underworld."

"Well, it's now or never," Ema replied, turning her back on him as she looking at the light with cautious eyes. She felt a pair of small hands slip into hers. She looked to her side at Henry, who comforted her with a squeeze of his hands as she sent him a small smile.

"Together?"

"Together."

They all linked hands as they paced themselves and jumped in at the same time. They felt the world spinning around them, almost like it was dragging them across the freshly carved surface of an ice skating rink. Suddenly, they hit a hard surface, all of them groaning at the sudden impact. They opened their eyes to see themselves in the middle of the street of Storybrooke right next to Granny's.

"Why are we back here?" Henry questioned.

"The portal takes us to the Underworld, which materializes in the form of your home. And of course, Storybrooke is our home, so it makes sense that this is where we would have landed," Gold explained.

"So what now? Where are we supposed to find Killian?" Emma asked.

"Just like us, Killian would have materialized in the place he called home, and I think we all know where that is."

"The Jolly Roger!"

"Now the only question is whether or not we can find it in Storybrooke."

 _Killian's POV_

Killian felt his whole body spiralling in darkness when he finally hit a surface and heard the loud thump of wood. He opened his eyes before standing up to find himself aboard his beloved ship.

As he stood up, he began looking around. It seems as if he were in the middle of the ocean, but definitely not the Enchanted Forest. There were not of the usual mermaids or dark curse clouds in sight. It was simply the ocean, his absolute favorite place in all the realms, aside from in Emma's embrace of course.

Killian looked around his ship to try to figure out why he was here. There were 2 or 3 of his crew members milling around the deck seeming to take no notice of him whatsoever. He walked over to the helm and looked over the edge of the boat to admire the view of the ocean's waves. That's when he heard her voice. The one he had been having nightmares about the past 200 years.

"Killian?"

Killian slowly turned around as he felt shivers down his spine. When he finally faced her, he felt his heart drop. It was her. It was his Milah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So basically this fic didn't turn out as good as I thought it would but I mean whatever. But enjoy !**

Killian was speechless as he continued to stare at her, not believing his eyes. She looked just as beatiful and vibrant as she did before she had died.

"What are you just going to stand there?" she exclaimed.

A grin lit up on his face as he swept her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair. He pulled back and she planted a small kiss on his mouth. Part of him knew this was wrong. She was gone, and he had Emma. But the other part of him didn't care, because he knew he was gone too, and this was a moment he had been waiting for for his whole life.

"God, I missed you so much Milah," he said as his hand stroked her cheek.

"I missed you too Killian," Milah smiled.

He set her down, and she grabbed her hand to lead him to the captain's quarters. They both sat down together on the bed, but it was nothing like old times. He had changed into a better man, and he didn't get that feeling in his chest when he was with her anymore.

"So, what took you so long Killian? You had me waiting here for forever."

Killian managed a grin as he launched right into his stories of what happened after her death.

 _Emma's POV_

Everyone had split up to go look for Killian. They all knew that he was on his ship, but they looked everywhere just for good measure. Emma took to the docks to see whether or not his ship would still be there, and to her dismay, it wasn't.

That's when she saw it. The tiny little speck on the horizon. It was getting larger by the minute, and she already knew it was the Jolly Roger. A smile broke out on her face as she waited by the docks to surprise him.

A while later, the Jolly Roger was nearing the docks, and she coud see a man running around the deck trying to anchor the ship. As soon as it had docked, Emma ran aboard, towards the captain's quarters where she knew Killian spent a lot of his time. She threw open the door and immediately felt her mouth open as she saw him, in bed, with another woman.

"Emma?" Killian gasped standing up.

"Hi Killian," she smiled walking towards him.

"How are you here? Why are you here?"

"Well that's a story for later. Why don't you introduce me to your, uh, friend here?"

"Oh um of course. Emma, this is Milah, Milah, Emma."

"So this is Milah. It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Emma replied.

"Nice to meet you," Milah smiled.

"Well, carry on. I'll let you two get caught up. I'll let Mary Margaret and the others know that I found you," Emma smiled, turning to leave the room.

"Emma, wait Emma wait," Killain said, following her out and grabbing her arm to turn her to face him. "Can you tell me why you're here? Or at least how you got here?"

"We came to save you because Gold tricked you into sacrificing yourself so he could trap all the darkness and keep it for himself. I had him open a portal to the Underworld so I could get to you," Emma said. Killian nodded as she talked, noticing her fidgeting.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know Milah would be here."

"Well I didn't either but that doesn't mean I can't still be here with her."

"I know, but you do know that if we save you, you won't be able to see her again."

"I've realized that, but I just want to spend a few moments with her. Tell her everything I couldn't tell her before she died."

"Ok yah whatever, but you're gonna have to make a choice soon. Just let me know if you do."

Killlian smiled at her and nodded, turning back around.

"Oh and Killian? I love you," Emma said smiling at him.

"I love you too Emma," Killian smiled as he gave her a quick kiss, his hand cupping the side of her face.

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
